Just A Simple Dare
by WeirdInAGoodWay
Summary: When Lily is dared by a friend to go on 3 dates with James, she shrugged it off. When he asked her to be his girlfriend, feelings surfaced and she reluctantly agreed. What happens when a rival tells James of Lily's dare? Will he forgive her or forget her?


Why should I?

Chapter 1

Always the same

September 1st 197- (A.N: Sorry I can't remember the exact year it's supposed to be)

"LILY" screamed Alannah. "Earth to Lily!" waving a hand in front of her face. "Huston I think we've lost her" she said jokingly.

"Wha-huh?" said Lily. She looked around slightly confused. She had a long mane of fiery red hair and bright green eyes, which unfortunately for her was one of the things that Thee James Potter liked about her.

"You went all dreamy in PotterDoesn'tExist land again" smiled Alannah. She was a tall brunette with oddly pale skin. Her left eye was a bright blue while her right eye was green with copper flakes. She wasn't exactly gorgeous but she was fairly pretty.

"Oh sorry, just nervous about the up coming year." Replied Lily.

"I understand unlike those other douches" cheekily replied Alannah jerking a thumb towards Layla and Emma. Layla was a short blonde with light blue eyes. She wasn't bad looking by any means. Emma was a stunning exotic beauty. She was tall and tan. She had a long mane of black hair and was always looking for a good time.

Lily glanced out the compartment window again. "I think we should be arriving soon, better go change".

"Yeah, guess you're right, be back in a minute

"Ok".

In the great hall

"So what'd you do over the summer?" questioned Layla. She had been traveling with her parents all summer and hadn't had the chance to owl them.

"Nothing special, got criticized by my sister that I'm a loser and won't amount to anything," replied Alannah (AN: Alannah has a slightly similar home life to lily's just so you know).

"What ab—" Layla started but got distracted when Sirius Black walked by and winked at her. She giggled while Alannah made a gagging noise.

"About you Lily?" asked Emma, finish for Layla.

"You know nothing special, got criticized by my sister that I'm a loser and won't amount to anything" replied Lily.

Alannah smirked; " at least she doesn't have some of my problems. The world would come to an end if Lily knew whom I liked." Thought Alannah.

"Uh Lily? Your future husband is coming this way," said Layla timidly. She wasn't very shy but was obsessed with Sirius Black and James knew so she tried to avoid him.

"Wha? Who?" asked Lily looking confused then it dawned on her and a look of disgust and hate was clear on her face.

"Ugh! Alannah make him go away!" cried Lily.

"Sorry no can do Lady" smirked Alannah. She loved making Lily uncomfortable.

"Why hello ladies:" said James Potter, a cocky, semi-arrogant, prank pulling wanker. He put on a rather charming smile on his face. " So. Lily how about you and I in the broom closet, say 10 minutes from now?

"Ugh! Potter I'd rather sleep with Snape and Slughorn then go any where with you!" snapped Lily, she was beginning to get rather huffy and Potter would soon need a whole staff of healers to help patch him up after she was done with him.

"Ah, someday Lily someday you'll fall head over heels for me and I'll be there to catch you." James said rather cheesily.

"Wow that's real original Potter, did you come up with that yourself? Snarled Alannah, she wasn't a fan of his.

"Shut up Lingo no one wants to hear you talk" reply Sirius in a rather pompous tone.

"Well no one wants to see your ugly $$ face here either, so screw off" snapped Alannah, 'ugh why'd he have to be such an arse as well as charming' she thought.

In the boys dorm

"God why'd I have to be so cheesy, I'll never get to go out with me if I keep doing this" groaned James.

Supper hadn't gone according to plan and resulted in James getting a detention and Lily storming off in a huff.

"I seriously doubt you'll get her to go out with you since she's refused for the last 5 and a half years." Laughed Sirius.

James had tried to be friends with Lily at first but it resulted in them having screaming matches and trying to hex each other then half way through the year he started asking her to walk around the lake with him, then coming to hogsmeade with him and all of a sudden it became lets go snog in the broom closet.

"Ah the joys of seeing James stressed for a girl." Smiled Sirius. He was an arrogant snog and leave kind of guy. He was dashingly handsome and could smile he way out of everything but a detention.

"James I've told you once and I'll tell one last time," said Remus, the wise intellectual one of the group. " Stop acting like an idiot or give up."

"But I like her so damn much! How am I just supposed to give up on her when I've been asking her out for so long?" Sighed James, He sat down on his bed, they had only been there 2 hours and already their room was a mess. "She's amazing, perfect. She is intelligent, funny, Swe-" James started but was cut off by Sirius. "Sweet, amazing, cute Yeah yeah we all know."

"And She drives me crazy" finished James. He lay down on his bed looking defeated.

"Why can't she just see I'm sincere?" asked James. He had been head over heels for this girl since he first came to Hogwarts.

"I don't know mate." Said Sirius.

Girls Dorm

"GOD! He is so arrogant." Steamed Lily. She really hated when he made a spectacle. Which he did all the time that meant she hated all the time.

"For once in his life couldn't he serious? Is that too much to ask? Questioned Lily, she would have said yes to him a long time ago but he immaturity always stopped her. She sighed. He could amount to something great if he focused on academics instead of Quidditch and pranks.

"I'm afraid so." Said Alannah. She knew better then to say anything when Lily was in one of her moods. She only got this way after Potter did something wrong. She'd get frustrated and teary eyed. She'd eventually end up eating some type of comfort food and regret eating so much the next morning.

"Calm down Lily, You should be flattered some one as great as James is trying to get you notice him even if you're well you know." Said Belinda Shefferd, a snooty, upper class pure blood who was determined to get James to marry her. She hated Lily but had to act decent to her most of the time.

"Belinda why don't you bugger off?" hissed Layla. She didn't trust her as far as she could throw her.

"How about you go get your blood traitor of a father out of Askaban, oh wait that's right you can't because he's dead. Haha." Belinda laughed. She really was meant for Slytherin. She was tall, long legged dark beauty. She had long black hair and strikingly bright blue eyes.

Layla just stood there shocked, her hairbrush long forgotten. How dare Belinda say that! Layla was rather sensitive on that subject.

"You really are a bitch Belinda. How you got in Gryffindor is beyond me." Said Alannah.

Layla walked over to her bed and closed her curtains quickly.

"Of course you wouldn't know, you're far to stupid for that." Belinda smiled as she said that.

"Whatever come on Lily let's go to sleep." Beckoned Alannah, she pushed Lily in the direction of her bed and after climb into her own. Emma followed suit.

Next Morning

Lily woke up to light shining in her face. Ugh morning she thought.

She looked over to her roommates' beds. All but one had an occupant. Alannah was always up a early 6:03 am every morning and would already be in the great hall by 7:01. No one knew why Alannah woke up at 6:03 or 6:07 and not on say 6:10. It was always an odd number. Which was typically Alannah.

Lily glanced at her clock, it read 6:40. It was time for her to wake up. Her friends usually woke at 7:00 and had breakfast at 7:30 along with the rest of the students. Lily and Alannah preferred smaller crowds when in the morning.

She got out of bed and walked over to the girls connected bath. She grabbed her hair products before getting into the shower and washed her hair with her hair with her honey and almond smelling shampoo and cream rinse.

When she was finished she got out and grabbed her things and then walked out into the dorm room. She walked over to her trunk and pulled out her uniform and some under garments and went back into the bathroom.

By the time Lily had dressed and headed to the great hall to meet Alannah it was 7:05. That meant her roommates would be joining her shortly.

"Morning Alannah," greeted Lily as she sat down across from her. Alannah glanced up from her book and mumbled "morning."

"What are you reading today?" questioned Lily. She was always curious as to what Alannah was reading in the morning.

"Stephen King." Replied Alannah.(A.N: incase you didn't know he published a few books in the 70's)

"Oh he's good." Commented Lily. She found it interesting that Alannah had such a variety of interests. She guessed that was why they were such good friends. They complimented each other.

"Uh huh." Mumbled Alannah.

After about 10 more minutes of reading, Alannah put her book in her bag and then glanced at the great hall entrance.

"Oh goodie, are good friends The Marauders are here." Alannah said sarcastically.

"Just great." Grumbled Lily.

The hall was starting to fill up and Layla and Emma showed up. Pampered, prepped and ready to go.

"Morning Everyone." They greeted together. "Yeah Yeah." Replied Alannah. "Morning Layla, Emma." Lily said cheerfully.

All the girls began to pile food onto theirs plates. "Oh look the timetables are being handed out."

"Thank you." Said Alannah as she was given her timetable. Layla looked at Alannah's paper and cried "Alannah you gave up all your spares! What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that I don't want to waste my spares on lounging in the common room." She said clearly annoyed. "But Alannah that's not wasting your spares, that's relaxing and having extra time to do your work." Said Emma.

"Who ask for your guys' opinions?" asked Alannah. She raised her eyebrow in that I'mpissedsoyoubetternotmessiwithmeori'mgonnakillyou look. Emma shrugged and then started to gossip with Bonnie Litchfield.

"Alannah you should try to be more polite to people, maybe a boy would ask you out if you stopped being so. So anti-boy and anti-dating!" said Layla. She was a bit boy crazy and loved to flirt. She winked at a boy from the Ravenclaw table. He smirked and turned back to his friends. "You mean dress up girly, do my hair and makeup. Bat my eyelashes and act like a bimbo?" Said Alannah, as if actually pondering her question. "No thank you. I'd rather die thank you very much."

"That can be arranged." Snarled a voice from behind her. She turned and saw Lucious Malfoy and his cronies gathered around him.

"Hey lets go to class" suggested Layla. She felt uncomfortable with them around. All four girls got up and walked out. Malfoy and his friends following.

"Ugh, don't you Slytherin have something better to do than bother us Gryffindors?" asked Lily. Her Head Girl Badge shining brightly. She wasn't afraid of them with people around but they had gone with Layla's plan and were now in an empty corridor with no one around.

"Not at the moment, mudblood." Snarled Bellatrix Black. She was the cousin of Sirius, whom she of course refused to acknowledge as family.

"Hey Evans! These scum bothering you?" Called James as him, Sirius, Remus and Peter came running up to the group. "We're fine Potter we don't need you here to protect us from them." Lily said hotly.

"Come along boys I think we should head to class, don't you?" said Alannah, grabbing Lily's arm while Emma grabbed Layla's. "Right you are."

"See you in class." Alannah called over her shoulder.

Woot first chapter to my first story on fanfiction. Good times, good times.

PLEASE review, preferably constructive criticism instead of rude comments but if not oh well there's nada I can do about it.

If you guys like it I will update quicker if not then it will take me forever.


End file.
